1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable face protector for protecting a human being from poisonous gas and securing visibility, which can be used in an emergency such as a fire, etc.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a gas mask is to protect a human life from a poisonous gas generated when a fire breaks out or a biochemical gas is spread in war or terrorism. The gas mask purifies the poisonous gas so that a human being can breathe.
Recently, due to frequent fires in a department store, a hotel, a theater, a transportation such as a bus, a subway, etc., the gas mask has attracted a lot of attention. Since a user can quickly wear the gas mask in an emergency such as a fire, etc., the gas mask is tending to have a simple structure. Thus, the gas mask can be used for only a desired time the user can escape from a critical region.
Meanwhile, since a conventional gas mask is considerably large and heavy and it is thus inconvenient for a general person to carry the gas mask, there is a problem that it is hard to facilely get the gas mask in the emergency. Furthermore, even if it is possible to get the gas mask in the emergency, there is another problem that it is hard for the general person, who is not trained, to rapidly wear the gas mask in the emergency. Therefore, it is urgently required to develop a gas mask that the general person can easily use and also facilely carry.
In addition, since the conventional gas mask is sold at a high price, it is too much for the government or a local autonomous entity to place a large quantity of gas masks in many public areas. Further, it will be also an economical burden on the general persons to individually buy the gas mask.